Distractions
by lovefanatic12
Summary: Rose can't seem to concentrate on her studies in the library.  Neither can a certain Slytherin.


**A/N: This is another story about Scorpius and Rose. They are a bit of an obession for me, so you'll have to deal with story after story of these two! Read and Review please! (:**

**Disclaimer: Clearly, I am not Ms. Rowling... I just like to write about her wonderful characters. **

* * *

><p>I've been told all my life to be careful when it comes to boys. And I've almost always followed that rule. But not this time. I can't help myself; something about <em>him<em> draws me in.

The way he looks at me across the room, it's scary-almost predatory. But at the same time, very enticing and only makes me want him more. His light blue eyes, almost ice-like, draw me in; inviting me to come and stay for a while. And I guarantee if he asked, I wouldn't say no.

But at the same time, I know that I should. He is someone that I've been told to watch out for; someone to avoid. Sometimes, I think that is what makes it worse.

As I sit in the library, I notice him looking at me again. More like staring now. It seems he has noticed that I have noticed him, and with a smirk he looks down. But it wasn't a smirk implying he was embarrassed. No, it was more of an accomplished look, one that said he got what he wanted. This was a look that he often bared.

And it was this look that made my spine shiver.

I attempted to get back to my studies, knowing I would regret not doing so tomorrow when the tests were handed out. But I couldn't, not with those smoldering eyes across the room. I looked up again, to see if he was staring, only to find he had disappeared.

I should have been thankful; this would allow me to study. But instead I felt this odd sense of disappointment, which was strange considering I didn't even talk to him. But as I was about to look down at my book, I felt a warm touch on my shoulder. I didn't even have to look up to know whose hand it was on my shoulder.

"Weasley." He said softly, in his low growl of a voice.

"Yes?" I somehow manage.

"I do not believe that staring at others in the library is the most effective way to study for that Charms test tomorrow. Do you?" He whispers.

"No, its most definitely not." I almost squeaked.

"Well," he said leaning in, to where I felt his warm breathe against my ear, "how about we try to keep away from each other in here? Considering both of us seem to get so distracted when the other is present."

A simple "hmmm" was all I could manage. I couldn't focus, not with him so close. All I could focus on was his smell, and how intoxicating it was. It was simple, but yet manly; as if he had just taken a walk through the woods.

"Weasley," he breathed, "I said you should probably try to focus." He whispered, even softer this time.

"Yes. But I can't, not with you here."

"Well how about I leave then." He said, moving away. And before I could think about it, I reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. He turned to face me, with that accomplished smirk on his face. "Getting a little handsy aren't we?"

"Oh hush." I stood, unaware that we had now created an audience.

"You know, I'm not so sure that your precious little family would approve of this close proximity here."

"Does it look like I really care what they think right now?" I purr, leaving any sensibility behind me.

"Actually, it doesn't." he smiled. He swiftly intertwined our fingers and pulled me after him outside the library, grabbing my bag as he went.

This was so unlike me, following a boy, none the less _this_ boy, out of the library. He led me down the hallway, out to the main hall and sat us down at a dining table. I was hardly aware of surroundings, or the fact that half of the school as gaping at two of us.

They are staring for two reasons. One, Malfoy is the renowned "playboy" of Hogwarts and a Slytherin at that, while I top of the class and Gryffindor. And second, they are staring because his surname is Malfoy, and mine Weasley. We are not supposed to be friends, let alone be this close.

"You know Weasley, I think you're quite adorable when you sit there and scrutinize me." He smiles, flashing his brilliant white teeth at me.

"Malfoy." I said, letting his name escape my mouth in something that is more of a sigh. "You know why I don't ever speak to you, right?"

"Of course. You're intimidated by my good looks. It happens all the time, don't worry about." He winks, mocking himself. Although, his _gorgeous_ appearance doesn't make this any easier.

"No, because I'm a Weasley, and you're a Malfoy. I was born to hate you, it's in my blood. And I do not like that at all. Want to know why?" I ask him, watching as he straddles the bench and scoots closer to me: dangerously closer.

"Mhmm." He sighs, putting his hand on my arm.

"Because of this thing that somehow, no matter how hard I try to avoid you, has started. It's the fact that anytime you're in the room, my mind loses focus. And you know what? It seems as though you could care less. And that sucks, because here I am, falling head over heels in love with this guy who barely notices me." I said, looking him right into the eyes so he could feel the full extent of my pain.

"Oh, Weasley. I couldn't ever not notice you. You're the one who is mesmerizing. My marks have dropped so low since we began going to the library on the same evenings, or rather since I've begun sitting and waiting for you to arrive. And that's because it's all I can do not to come across that room and snatch you up and snog you senseless. Really, it is quite frustrating." He sighs, moving a stray hair from my face.

For a while I can't muster anything to say. It's taking everything within me to not close the mere gap that is separating us now, but I know there were others in the room so I contain myself. I look into his eyes and see only sincerity and longing, something we both share.

"I want so badly for this all to work, for us to be able to be together and not have to worry what our families have to say. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. Why must life be so cruel?" I sigh, leaning my forehead against his.

"Rose."

Normally someone saying my name wouldn't have this effect on me, but Scorpius has never actually said my first name. It's always been Weasley, never Rose.

"Yes, Scorpius?" I return the favor of first names.

"This can work. No. This _will_ work. I promise you. And if any of your family has a problem with it, they can come talk it over with me. I'm sure I can make them see our side of things." He says, leaning me back so he can look into my eyes.

"You really think that this can work? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? A Malfoy and Weasley?"

"Yes, I do think it can work. I'm tired of denying my feelings for you, it's been a long six years already, I can't take much more of your temptation." He smirks.

"Well… If you ready to face my family, here they come." I say, smiling at Scorpius.

He looks over his shoulder and sees the Weasley-Potter clan walking our direction, the pack headed up by James and Hugo. Scorpius stands up, takes my hand and kisses me swiftly on the mouth.

"Rose, I was born ready." He winks, before leading me off to face the impending wrath of my family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... whatcha think? Yes, I know it kinda lost momentum there at the end, I know. Eh, oh well!**


End file.
